twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Jordan 'Edward Cullen' Farrell/Volturi (Book) Prologue and Chapter 1
WARNING: This is a work of fanfiction that I created for entertainment purposes only! I wrote this sequel purely for fun and do not mean to offend Stephenie Meyer, the creator of the series that we all know and love, or anyone else. I would love to hear what you all think so if you have the time, please leave me comments, thoughts, criticism.... just not hate mail, please. Enjoy! :) Volturi Prologue Edward Cullen has realised that he can no longer live without Bella Swan and has gone to the Volturi to be destroyed. Chelsea, a member of the Volturi guard who has the ability to strength and weaken relationships, has discovered a new possibility within her power. She, like Jasper Hale, has discovered the ability to make vampires love or hate each other no matter their former or current relationship. Chapter 1 “I’m sorry but your gift is to important to simply destroy, but if you less than satisfied with your current lifestyle we’d be more than happy to accommodate you.” Aro’s soft voice informed the slender man standing before the steps on which the thrones were raised. I stood at the side of the room focusing on the man. I couldn’t see his face, but I had been told of him and his powers by Aro. I scanned the room searching for my young commander and finally saw Jane. She nodded to me to begin using my power on the man before the thrones. “You know what I will do.” The man stated. His voice was higher than I thought it would be. His scruffy brown hair was curly at the front but lose around the edge. He was wearing a plain black shirt that looked like it hadn’t been changed for some time due to the dust that had gathered on it. He also was wearing a pair of black jeans and plain black trainers. “Not without Cause.” Marcus interjected from his seat. He wasn’t looking in the direction of the man; instead he was preoccupied with light that was coming in from the selling. I focused on Marcus; I pulled him back in to the group and Aro. Marcus’ loyalty had grown weaker and weaker every second since his mate Didyme had been killed. The man bowed and turned around to leave. I focused on his face and his presence that was what I worked with the presence of people. Luckily I had Jane blocking my thoughts. Aro had devised a plan in which she would be as loud as she could to distract him from me quietly working away in the corner of his mind. It didn’t appear as if he could hear me since he didn’t look my way. He walked for the exit and I tried to focus on him and his presence. I stored it in my memory. “Good Bye Edward.” Aro called out the huge double doors after him. Once he had left I walked slowly across the marble hall to the three thrones on which Marcus, Caius and Aro now sat. Aro showed with his hand that I may approach. I walked up the stairs and placed my hand gently on his. He understood that I was telling him we should leave to his private quarters. He rose and left with me, Renata and Afton. We entered the passage behind the thrones. It was made from the same marble patterns as the hall our footsteps echoed as we walked down the corridor and entered Aro’s private chamber. It was full of tapestries and golden emblems that hung from every wall. A large throne sat at the back of the room. It was the same size as the one in the main chamber, but this one was more decorated. The volturi symbol was on a flag at the back of the room, just behind the throne and appeared to be attached to nothing as if it floated in mid air. Aro sat in the main chair in the room and the rest of us remained standing taking up positions around the room. Afton came to my side while Renata took up her natural position beside Aro. “Well Chelsea, do you believe you can complete our plan?” Aro asked after making himself comfortable in his chair. “I do master.” I replied to him. “Edward’s mind is weak at the moment, lost, distant and he is distracted. He will be the easier of the two to control.” “You for see problems with Jane?” Aro asked, shocked by the fact. He had a lot of confidence in her; I believe that is the problem. “Yes, from what I gathered from their tension in the room she distains him very much. I wouldn’t go as far as hate, but majorly dislikes.” I informed him. “That said if we distract her with something I should be able to alter her emotions.” “Good girl Chelsea. We must do it soon; I fear that Edward will try to make us kill him before the night is out, and we cannot bend the law for him no matter his talent.” Aro announced and signalled for me and Afton to leave his chamber. I walked back down the corridor. My footsteps echoed as I walked down the corridor. I wasn’t paying attention to my surroundings, I couldn’t, I was more distracted with the fact that I had to make one of my closest friends, Jane, fall in love with an anti-blood. Maybe she would be able to turn him to our point of view, that would be better than having to live with it. I felt a tingle in my throat as I thought of blood. I hadn’t fed in days. I would grab something afterward I had done this mission, this was more important. I felt someone dart in front of me. I looked up to see Jane on the edge of the Corridor. “So Chelsea, what were you doing with Aro? Why did he not need my Council but he needed yours and Afton’s?” Jane said to me. I was stunned by her for a moment. “Afton and I were heading out of the city and I wanted to inform him.” I lied. Lucky Jane trusted me. It made me feel terrible that I was gonna have to betray her trust. “You don’t normally ask. Why this time?” She questioned. “Well, with Edward out in Volterra, he might need Afton and I.” I replied. That sounded like a lie and very egotistical, but hopefully Jane wouldn’t notice. Jane became torn. She was bound to discover the plan. Damn. “Come, we must find him before he does something illegal.” Jane said to me before turning, her cape flying round with her, and preparing to leave. She bought it? I followed behind her in silence and we entered the main chamber where most of the guard were still positioned, but Caius and Marcus had left with their personal guard. “Alec. Demetri. We must leave and find Edward.” Jane beckoned to the two idle Vampires who were standing in the middle of the room chatting. Alec was tall than his twin sister Jane, and not nearly as sadistic as her. Alec was about 5” smaller than me. I wondered why she was so sadistic, and summed up that something must have happened to her when she was young. Demetri on the other hand was a normal 18 year old. He was well toned and was handsome. Of cause he was not nearly as attractive as Afton, but he was more attractive than most of the vampires in the guard. He was much better looking than his partner in crime Felix. Felix was a big man, big for his age, and very strong. That was the only reason he was in the guard. He didn’t have a special power like most of us, but he made up for his lack of ability in strength. Jane I met with Demetri and Alec and we walked out the main double doors, passed Gina, the human sectary, along a passage way and into elevator heading to the surface. If I was correct we could walk around anywhere without having to worry about our skin since the sun had gone down and it was night above. Jane stepped out of the Elevator and the rest of us followed her. We climbed a short number of stairs and came to a drain pipe that was large enough for all of us put together in any direction. We walked along it until we came to a drain top. Alec stepped underneath it and prepared to jump. He leaped up and pushed it out of the way. It rattled as it landed on the ground. Jane followed him up and I jumped after her. I didn’t need to focus I reached the hole easily and landed with a light thud, but nothing any of the humans would be able to hear. Demetri followed me up and we all joined together behind Jane. Demetri closed his eyes and Alec went over and kicked the drain lid into place. “He’s over here. He’s down two alleys and he’s not moving.” Demetri announced after a few seconds of concentration. I began to warm up my power. I tried to remember Edward’s presence. It would be hard to get those to be friends, let alone more like Aro wanted them to be. We wandered down an empty alley. It was dimly lit by the houses on either side, but we didn’t need that we could see as easily as if it were daytime. The houses were made of bricks and the roves were flat. We turned the corner at the end of the alley and saw a lone man walking towards us. He looked drunk or sleepy. His scent was not as pure as the blood I normally taste, so I guessed he was a drunk or something along those lines. I didn’t feel an urge to feed only a slight irritation in the throat again. I then saw him in the corner of my eye. He was squatted on one of the roof tops a few feet from the drunken man. I didn’t believe he had seen us ye- spoke to soon. Edward dashed off along the roof tops in the opposite direction. Jane shoved past the Drunk and jumped up onto the roof after him after Edward. I nodded to Demetri to get rid of the Drunk and Alec and I pursued. Jane was a few feet ahead of me and her brother, but Edward was further away and, he was fast, very fast, I could see why Aro wanted him. Well that and his telepathy. Edward jumped from building to building and didn’t slow down. I could see he was circling round to make a run for the gate out of town. I jumped to the roof adjacent to the one I was on and Alec continued on after his sister. I jumped from house to house gaining on Edward. I could smell Edward. I was already waiting at the city gates that he was running for. I jumped down and hid behind trash cans that stank. I held my breath and tried to focus on his presence again. I could feel Edward’s presence getting closer and closer. Jane’s too. I prepared to attach a link between them. I reached out with my mind and it was like tying to people to rope them. Unfortunately as I was doing this they were both struggling. Jane more than Edward. I could feel her distaste for him. The burning desire to inflict pain upon Edward. I tried to pull her tighter and tighter, but she just struggled more and more. Edward was already tied nicely. I held him to Aro while I tried to get Jane. She was like still struggling. I finally managed to get her to join with him and my body broke from the work. I had to breathe from the exhaustion of it. The smell flew into my mouth and I had to stop myself from coughing as a reflex. Edward stopped where he stood, a few feet from the gate, and pivoted round to face the direction that Jane was coming from. I could feel Jane was getting closer and closer. I could smell her, but her scent smelled different somehow, changed. Jane shot round the corner that led to the road where Edward stood. She slowed down and walked towards where he stood. He was still wearing his black outfit, and Jane was wearing her black dress and Maroon cape. She removed her hood and let her hair flow out the back. Her hair was curled and light brown. She reached where Edward was standing and they were looking exactly at each others eyes. I saw the height difference and realised that they were about a foot apart. He moved closer and put his hands around her back and leaned over. She did the same except looked up at him. He kissed her on the lips for a second and then pulled away. Alec appeared beside me but remained silent. I didn’t think that Edward knew we were here and hopefully it would stay that way. They kissed, this time for longer and with more passion. Alec and I silently disappeared back to find Demetri. Category:Blog posts